Depraved
by Ohtani Kyko
Summary: [#WS Series; 2] Kuliah baseball yang berujung (gagal) kencan berdua. Warning: Mature Content!


**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **_disclaimer by_** Terajima Yuuji**

**DEPRAVED **©** Ohtani Kyko**

_kami mendapatkan keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

**Sebelum membaca fanfiksi ini, disarankan untuk membaca WS series edisi pertama: INNEFABLE.**

**Fanfiksi ini mengandung unsur dewasa yang sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk kalian yang masih di bawah umur. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIYUKI KAZUYA! NIH KADO DARI KAMI!**

* * *

Eijun berlindung di balik Itsuki saat melihat sosok Miyuki Kazuya dan Narumiya Mei dari kejauhan. Dua pemain pro yang beda liga ini cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang. Tapi aura mereka mengatakan, _'Mendekat, habis nyawa kalian.'_ Jadi tidak ada yang berani minta foto atau tanda tangan. Semua orang hanya memperhatikan sambil terkagum dan terlupa menutup mulut.

"_Konnichiwa_ Mei-_san_, Miyuki-_san_." Sapa Itsuki ramah. Sementara Eijun di belakang Itsuki sudah seperti kucing dan siap kapan saja mencakar Kazuya atau Mei.

"Yo, Itsuki. Kabarmu bagaimana?" Sapa Mei membalas.

"Baik, kok."

"Ngomong-ngomong orang di belakangmu itu kenapa?" Tanya Mei penasaran.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya. Sejak tadi sudah begini." Jawab Itsuki.

Eijun malah sudah was-was pada Kazuya yang tersenyum ramah dan adem, di mata semua orang. Namun bagi Eijun senyum itu mengerikan. Dia untuk beberapa waktu ini tidak mau bertemu dengan Kazuya karena beberapa alasan. Tapi karena Mei mengajak Kazuya, Eijun terpaksa jadi begini. Seperti reptil melindungi sarangnya. Sangat was-was.

"Miyuki-_san_, _doumou_. Selamat atas kemenangan liganya."

Ucap Itsuki memberi selamat dan menjabat tangan Kazuya.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kazuya membalas jabatan tangan Itsuki yang sudah terkagum dengan Kazuya. Pasalnya dari segi mental dan lapangan, Kazuya selalu menjadi panutan Itsuki.

"Bagiamana kalau pergi sekarang? Di sini mulai berisik." Mei yang mengeluh berjalan duluan.

"_Hai_, Mei-_san_." Diikuti Itsuki yang terus diganduli Eijun. Kazuya pun menyusul dan berjalan tepat di samping Itsuki.

Hari ini sebenarnya Itsuki mau meminta saran pada Mei soal _baseball_. Dia mengajak Eijun karena Eijun adalah pasangan _battery_nya sekarang. Eijun tidak keberatan, toh mereka sekarang bukan musuh dalam lapangan. Melainkan kawan dan bisa kapan saja berbagi saran. Tapi mengejutkannya, Mei mengajak Kazuya. Karena Mei bilang kalau dalam beberapa bulan kedepan Kazuya akan pindah ke Amerika, lebih baik meminta saran pada yang lebih pro lagi. Mei benci mengakuinya sih, tapi dia sebenarnya bersyukur tidak harus berhadapan dengan Kazuya sekarang. Entah kenapa dia jadi semakin susah dikalahkan.

Destinasi mereka kali ini adalah sebuah café dengan ruang VIP, alasannya agar tidak ada paparazzi yang diam-diam memfoto mereka untuk dijadikan bahan gossip. Untuk biaya Mei yang menanggung, hitung-hitung bentuk terima kasih atas masa SMA dulu. Entah bagian mana.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Itsuki memilih duduk di sebelah Mei. Sementara Eijun terpaksa dengan Kazuya. Tapi jarak yang Eijun ambil membuat Mei dan Itsuki heran. Kenapa duduknya sejauh itu?

"Oi, Kazuya." Gaya bicara arogan ala Narumiya Mei membuat tiga pasang mata berlainan warna itu serentak menoleh padanya. Mei mendengus kasar kala netra saffirnya bertemu dengan netra coklat Kazuya. "Sebenarnya kau apakan bocah _pitcher_ ini sampai-sampai dia membangun jarak sedefensif itu darimu?"

_Ah_, Itsuki membatin, _Mei-san memang tak banyak berubah_. Ia mencoba tersenyum mohon maaf pada Kazuya dan Eijun. Sementara Kazuya sendiri hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat, dan Eijun entah mengapa terlihat semakin tegang.

Kazuya beralih pada Eijun. Memandangi mantan pasangan _battery_nya dengan tatapan sok polos. "Sawamura?"

Eijun seperti baru kena tinju di perutnya mendengar suara itu menyebutkan namanya. Seolah menelan obat super pahit dia meneguk ludah susah payah, lalu menoleh dengan gerak patah-parah ke arah Kazuya. Mata mereka bertemu, Kazuya balas tersenyum. _Senyum itu..._ Seluruh pembuluh darah Eijun membunyikan sirine berbahaya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kazuya bertanya, berkedip lugu. "Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang kakak kelas yang jahat di depan Mei dan Itsuki, kau tahu?"

Eijun bergidik. Kazuya tidak jahat. Tetapi bejat. Namun ia jelas mengerti harus melawan situasi ini dan memasang wajah normal jika tak ingin hal-hal buruk terjadi. Jadi Eijun menarik napas, mengatur ulang perasaannya, dan mencoba tersenyum pada Kazuya.

"Aah, maaf.. Aku tadi cuma gugup karena takut _senpai_ marah soal tiga hari yang lalu saat aku mengabaikan pesanmu." Dustanya, ditutup cengiran lebar yang dipaksakan.

Sudut bibir Kazuya tertarik ke atas, tersenyum penuh motif. "Aku tidak marah. Kau boleh rileks sekarang, Sawamura-_kun_."

Mei mendengus sarkas. "Sudah?" katanya menuding. "Begitu saja? Cuma itu masalahnya?" Ia memandang angkuh ke arah Eijun dan Kazuya lalu menyilang tangan sombong di depan dada. "Kalian sungguh pasangan _battery_ yang aneh! Dari awal aku benci kalau harus menghadapi kalian berdua."

"Eh, tapi saat itu Mei-_san_ bilang iri dengan _battery_ dari Seido."

Mei melotot. Itsuki tersadar cepat dan langsung menggigit lidahnya. Sedangkan Eijun berkedip-kedip tak percaya, sementara Kazuya hanya tersenyum culas.

"Wah, benarkah?" Ia bertanya sok penasaran. "Kau iri, Mei?"

Wajah Mei memerah. "Mana mungkin!" sergahnya, di bawah meja kaki Itsuki diinjak kuat-kuat. Itsuki hanya meringis menahan sakit. "Tak ada alasan merasa iri pada kalian berdua!"

Kazuya terkekeh. "Ya, ya, terserah." Ia mendelikkan bahu, melirik Eijun sekilas dan kembali bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru terang Mei. "Tapi Sawamura dulunya juga sempat kagum padamu lho. Pada kemampuanmu lebih tepatnya."

Eijun mengangguk berkali-kali, "Narumiya-_san_ mampu men_strike out_ Miyuki-_senpai_ dengan mudah. Kau panutanku mengalahkannya Miyuki-_senpai_." Seru Eijun tanpa malu, mengabaikan Kazuya yang sedikit kesal mengingat masa akhir kelas tiga musim panasnya.

"Hmhmm..." Mei tersenyum lebar dan sangat sombong, "Kau anak muda yang tahu diri ya."

"Tapi kami menang sih." Balas Kazuya cepat. Langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh super menusuk yang tidak berefek apanpun.

Itsuki hanya tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, masa lalu tetap masa lalu. Kita tetap melangkah ke depan saja." Itsuki mencoba bijak untuk menenangkan suasana. Tapi yang ada malah Mei yang ngambek. Dia buang muka dari ketiga orang yang lainnya.

Sementara itu Eijun melirik sesekali pada Kazuya. Kemudian mengambil jarak menjauh sedikit demi sedikit. Dia menatap air putih dingin yang memang disediakan pihak café sebagai layanan tambahan. Sedangkan Itsuki sudah mulai bertanya seputar _baseball_ pada Kazuya. Saran, masukan, trik, apa saja yang tidak dimengerti, sampai tips untuk menghadapi beberapa _batter_ berbahaya. Kazuya menjawab semuanya, dan ini mengingatkan Eijun pada saat dulu ada kelas khusus di kamar Kazuya. Membuat Eijun jadi merindukan teman-teman Seidonya terutana Furuya. Bagaimana kabarnya ya?

Itsuki mencatat semua yang disarankan Kazuya, walau sesekali disahut juga oleh Mei. Mereka malah berdebat soal memilih lemparan mana yang tepat dalam kondisi kritis. Apalagi dengan kondisi emosi sang pelempar yang sedikit menurun. Merubah _game_ yang hampir mendekati _dead end_.

Di tengah-tengah perdebatan, makanan mereka datang. Kazuya memesan kopi dan salad sayur. Itsuki memesan _pancake_ dan _vanilla milkshake_. Mei memesan _omurice_ dan jus apel. Terakhir Eijun memesan dorayaki dan teh hijau.

"Itsuki, aku minta _pancake_nya dong." Pinta Eijun tergiur melihat lelehan sirup maple yang menyelimuti tiga lapis _pancake_ yang empuk itu.

"Oke." Itsuki memotong kecil _pancake_nya dan menyuapi Eijun. Rasa manisnya langsung melumer memenuhi indra perasa Eijun.

"Manis dan enak..." lirih Eijun menikmati bagaimana rasanya. Dia mendadak tersadar, dan langsung membagi dua dorayaki berisi kacang merahnya lalu membaginya pada Itsuki.

"_Thanks_." Balas Itsuki menerima dorayaki pemberian Eijun.

Kazuya dan Mei yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam, sampai lupa memakan hidangan di depannya, apalagi Mei yang memang lapar habis sesi foto. Pemandangan barusan membuat nafsu makan mereka entah kenapa hilang.

"Kalian sering bagi-bagi begini?" Tanya Mei, dahi berkerut tak senang.

Itsuki mengangguk sambil memakan dorayaki pemberian Eijun, "Kami pelajar, kalau ingin makan enak yang mahal sering patungan. Sama yang lain juga sih."

"Aku jadi ingat es krim delapan rasa itu. Aku ingin ke sana lagi." Sahut Eijun.

"Daripada di sana, aku dapat saran tempat makan _soumen_ yang enak dan murah. Antri sih."

"Di dekat Waseda?"

"Yap, di persimpangan dekat Docomoco."

"Ahh, itu. Aku sering lihat. Mau ke sana tapi sendirian juga gak enak."

"Kalau begitu nanti kita ajak yang lain ke sana. Katanya _nikudon_ di sana enak banget."

"Boleh-boleh."

Itsuki dan Eijun heboh sendiri mengabaikan keberadaan Kazuya dan Mei. Lupa kalau duduk mereka saling bersebelahan apalagi dengan status kakak kelas. Pertama kali rasanya Kazuya dan Mei merasa seperti obat nyamuk.

Lalu suara gelas terjatuh dan pecah. Susana mendadak hening. Semua orang kini menatap ke arah Mei yang baru saja menjatuhkan minuman pesanannya hingga membuat gelasnya pecah dan cairan segar itu membasahi lantai.

"Ups, maaf." Kata Mei, nadanya sama sekali tak menyesal. Ia menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa kepada Itsuki sebelum kemudian membungkuk ke kolong meja. "Akan ku bereskan."

Lantas ia menjerit.

"Mei-_san_!" Itsuki sontak panik, jari tangan kanan Mei tergores pecahan gelas. Darah segar mengalir membasahi hingga menyentuh telapak tangannya.

"Dia berdarah!" Eijun ikut panik. Ia bahkan berdiri dari kursinya dan cepat-cepat mengambil kotak tissu untuk diberikan kepada Mei, tapi akibat terlalu panik kotak tissunya justru tergelincir dari tangan, dan meluncur turun lalu terlempar dan mendarat menghantam kening Narumiya Mei.

"Agh! Sakit, Bodoh!"

Dan Eijun sadar barusaja membangunkan jiwa seorang Raja Keji yang selama ini bersemayam dalam diri Mei. Ia menelan ludah, membungkuk hormat. "Maafkan aku! Aku cuma ingin menolong! Sumpah!"

"Tch," Mei berdecak kesal, Itsuki berinisiatif memegang tangannya yang terluka.

"Mei-_san_, kau harus buru-buru diobati." Matanya menatap Mei khawatir dan gelisah. Dan... perasaan Eijun saja, atau Mei justru tampak gembira?

Suara deham tegas membuat perhatian mereka kembali berbalik arah. Kazuya tersenyum simpul, seolah ia baru saja selesai menonton pertunjukan seru.

"Itsuki, kau bisa membawa Mei ke luar dulu. Tanyakan kepada pegawai café apa mereka punya P3K dan obati lukanya. Atau bawa ke klinik sekalian."

"Aku mengerti." Kata Itsuki patuh. Ia bangkit berdiri dan ikut mengandeng Mei bersamanya. "Aku akan mengurus Mei-_san_."

"_Mengurusku_?" Mei berkata tajam, tapi bibirnya jelas berkedut geli. "Aku lebih tua darimu, mana bisa kau mengurusku, dasar!"

"Iya, terserah Mei-_san_." Itsuki tak medebat. Ia ganti melirik Eijun yang kini sudah berubah sepucat hantu. "Eijun, aku permisi dulu sebentar. Maaf yaa."

Eijun pasti sempat terdifusi ke dunia lain barang beberapa detik lamanya. Karena begitu berkedip, ia sudah tak mendapati Itsuki dan Mei di dalam ruangan. Perasaannya naik ke tingkat awas. Dengan takut ia memaksakan diri untuk menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah seringai mekar di bibir Kazuya.

Eijun mundur selangkah. Sebutir keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Ia memaksa tubuh dan otaknya bekerja lembur. Ini gawat. _Super gawat_. Ia tak bisa berduaan saja dengan _iblis berparas tampan_ bernama Miyuki Kazuya. Eijun memggeleng cepat-cepat, lantas mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Tapi tangan Kazuya sigap menahan kepergiannya. Kazuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara matanya menyipit seperti busur panah kembar, dengan lembut ia berkata. "Mau ke mana, _Sayang_?"

Eijun sudah gemetaran. Di pelupuk matanya sudah terkumpul setitik air mata yang bisa lolos kapan saja. Detik berikutnya sungguh kesialan bagi Kazuya, Eijun lari dan menjerit sangat nyaring bahkan melebihi jeritan seorang wanita. Dan itu reflek menarik perhatian beberapa pelayan dan secepatnya masuk ke ruang VIP. Mereka menemukan Kazuya yang menutup kedua telinganya dan Eijun yang sudah mojok.

"Tuan, ada apa?" Tanya pegawainya panik.

"Ah, itu, katanya dia lihat hantu." Jawab Kazuya _sangat-sangat_ bohong seraya menunjuk Eijun, "Dan tadi tiba-tiba gelasnya pecah. Teman kami sampai jarinya terluka juga karena tidak sengaja terkena pecahan."

_Dusta! Miyuki Kazuya pendusta ulung!_ Kalau Eijun tidak dalam mode histeris begini, dia pasti sudah menyangkal semua ucapan Kazuya. Tapi yang penting sekarang dirinya aman. Untuk sekarang, pantatnya terlindungi.

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu kami bersihkan dulu. Anda bisa pindah ke ruang VIP lain kalau tidak keberatan." Seru sang pegawai yang disahut anggukan oleh Kazuya.

"Sawamura, sudah tidak apa." Kazuya menggendong Eijun yang jelas masih gemetar. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal atas tindakannya. Walau reaksi Eijun yang ini ingin Kazuya abadikan, mungkin nanti saja kalau sudah di ruang sebelah. Kazuya yang menggendong bridal Eijun membuat beberapa perempuan memekik bahagia. Mereka memotret diam-diam momen singkat itu. Dan bercakap entah apa dengan temannya.

Eijun didudukkan di atas kursi. Kazuya juga berjongkok tepat di depan Eijun dan menggenggam tangannya, "Maaf ya." Ucapnya tulus. Tapi malah mendapati Eijun yang terisak.

"Aku takut beneran tahu..." keluh Eijun yang mengusap air matanya sendiri. Kazuya ingin mengabadikan momen ini.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku terbawa suasana." Jempol Kazuya mengusap punggung tangan Eijun lembut, "Tidak aku ulangi deh."

Eijun mengangguk kecil.

Kazuya lalu mengambil ponselnya, membuka kamera dan memfoto Eijun.

"Buat apa barusan?"

"Kenang-kenangan kalau aku ke Amerika." Kazuya kemudian merekam Eijun cukup lama. Tapi yang direkam terlalu lelah untuk memprotes. Jadi hanya diam saja.

"Eijun," Panggil Kazuya akhirnya. Ia menoleh, wajahnya kini memenuhi kamera. Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Coba panggil namaku."

Wajah Eijun memerah. "Apa sih, tidak mau." Ia menunduk lagi. Bersembunyi di antara helaian poninya yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kazuya menghela napas perlahan. Lalu menyentuh dagu Eijun dan membawa kepala pemuda itu mendongak kembali. "Aku hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi di Jepang, kau ingat?" Suaranya terdengar sendu. Dan Eijun benci mengakui bahwa ia masih saja tak tega mendengar suara memelas Kazuya. "Kau tidak mau memberi aku kenang-kenangan sederhana untuk menemaniku di Amerika? Kau sudah tidak sayang padaku, ya?"

Selama ini Eijun selalu berpikir Kazuya tak bisa merajuk. Dan akan tampak mengerikan apabila merajuk atau memberi tatapan melankolis sejenisnya. Tapi beberapa bulan setelah mereka secara resmi berpacaran, Eijun menyadari bahwa Kazuya dengan tega memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk mengendalikannya. Bahkan pernah di suatu malam tiba-tiba _catcher_ brilian itu menelpon, suaranya terdengar berat, lalu dengan nada mengiba ia berkata—_Aku sangat __**merindukanmu**__.Tolong __**mendesahlah**__ untukku—_Eijun tahu ia seharusnya menutup telpon dengan segera. Tapi ia justru lari ke kamar mandi, dan mengikuti alur yang dibangun Kazuya begitu saja.

"Eijun.." Suara Kazuya menarik kesadarannya kembali. Eijun mendongak, menatap ke kamera ponsel, berpikir, dan pada akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai membuka bibirnya dan berkata dengan suara berat.

"_Kazuya_..."

Kazuya tersenyum senang. Sorot matanya meminta Eijun melakukannya lagi.

"_Ka-zu-ya..." _Bisikan lemah, namun diucapkan dengan gerak bibir lebih kuat. "Ka-zu-ya-_ah_.."

Kazuya mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. Ibu jari bergerak membelai pipi Eijun singkat. Dan naik untuk mengusap setitik jejak air matanya dengan sentuhan halus. Kemudian ibu jarinya kembali turun, menekan tepat di belah bibir Eijun yang terasa lembut dan kenyal. "Gigit."

_Bajingan ini!_ Eijun mengumpat dalam hati. Lantas buru-buru menunduk. "Kita di tempat umum, _bodoh_." Suaranya seraknya lebih mirip isakan memohon daripada geraman kesal. "Lagi pula Narumiya-_san_ dan Itsuki pasti akan segera datang."

"Mustahil." Jawab Kazuya ringan. Mata Eijun kembali bersilobok dengannya. "Kau pikir Mei akan membiarkan Itsuki lolos begitu saja? Bisa jadi Mei justru mengeluh ini itu dan pada akhirnya minta dibawa ke Rumah Sakit taraf internasional. Mei itu manja dan egois, aku tahu betul. Mana puas dia cuma diobati pakai kotak P3K."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sshtt... Sudahlah." Sahut Kazuya enteng. "Anggap saja kita dapat _jackpot_ karena ditraktrir tempat sebagus ini oleh Mei. Yah, asal kau bisa menjaga suara desahan seksimu untuk tidak terlalu keras, aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Lakukan saja, tak apa." Ucap Kazuya meyakinkan. Senyumnya terasa teduh tapi juga cukup samar terlihat kalau ada motif tersembunyi dibalik itu.

Eijun melirik ke sisi kiri, dia terlihat ragu dan tidak mau. Seandainya ini di apartemen, Eijun akan melakukannya walau masih malu. Tapi ini di tempat umum, di mana siapa saja bisa masuk, apalagi pelayan yang belum mengantarkan makanan mereka.

"Cuma aku gigit ya." Lirih Eijun akhirnya. Kazuya mengangguk menyetujui.

Bibir mungil Eijun terbuka sedikit. Dia mulai menggigit ibu jari Kazuya walau tidak sakit. Kazuya cukup puas, tapi tidak puas sepenuhnya. Berharap Eijun melakukan lebih tapi kondisi belum mendukung, jadi sejauh ini cukup begini saja.

Telepon Kazuya berdering, panggilan masuk dari Mei. Kazuya terpaksa beranjak duduk di sebelah Eijun dan menarik tangannya. Dia mengangkat telepon, dan yang terdengar justru suara Itsuki.

_"Miyuki-san, anno… gomenasai. Kami akan kembali setengah jam lagi. Mei-san ngotot harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku mohon maaf jika membuatmu sangat tidak nyaman."_

"Tak apa, aku dan Sawamura akan menunggu." Kazuya menatap pelayan yang masuk dan membawakan ganti pesanan mereka termasuk minuman yang gelasnya dipecahkan Mei.

_"Terima kasih, Miyuki-san. Kami usahakan secepatnya kembali."_ Itsuki terdengar lega.

"Jangan terburu-buru, aku tahu seberapa manjanya si Mei itu. Ladeni saja dia sampai dia puas." Kazuya melihat pelayannya juga mengantarkan tas Mei dan Itsuki yang sengaja ditinggalkan di kamar sebelah.

_"Iya, terima kasih Miyuki-san. Jaa matta ne." _

"_Matta ne_." Kazuya menutup telepon. Dan itu bersamaan dengan para pelayan yang sudah pergi dan meninggalkan Kazuya dan Eijun hanya berdua.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eijun.

"Itsuki bilang mungkin kembali setengah jam lagi."

"Tuh kan, mending gak usah. Kita ngobrol saja."

Mode merekam di ponsel pintar Kazuya kembali aktif. Dia mengarahkan kameranya pada Eijun, "Dan kenang-kenangan untukku bagaimana?"

"G-gak usah yang berlebihan, kita kan bisa _video call_ nanti." Lirih Eijun menunduk malu.

"Eijun, apa kau tahu kalau pagi di Jepang itu sore hari di Amerika?" Tanya Kazuya.

Eijun diam. Dia lalu menggeleng.

"Karena itu lebih baik aku merekammu sekarang, ya?"

"Tapi—"

"Ku mohon?"

Eijun ganti menatap Kazuya dengan pandangan minta pengampunan dan belas kasih. Eijun sungguh harus berusaha keras untuk menampilkan raut wajah penuh sendu, seolah hatinya baru saja dicabik-cabik dan dikecewakan sedemikan parah. Eijun tahu Kazuya tetap punya kelemahan, entah sebesar apapun dominasinya terhadap hubungan mereka, Kazuya tetap punya celah andai Eijun sudah menangis. Sejenak, Eijun merasa hubungan mereka mulai konyol. Bukan hanya bersaing soal siapa yang lebih mencintai siapa, tapi juga soal siapa yang lebih unggul dari siapa. Ini lebih mirip kompetisi. Bedanya, lawan Eijun sangat berat dan bejat. Dosa apa dia sampai jatuh cinta pada orang seperti ini?

"Eh? Kau menangis?" Kazuya berkedip, fokus kameranya sejenak terabaikan dan ia menatap penuh perhatian kepada Eijun yang kini mulai membentuk sungai-sungai kecil di wajahnya. "Ei-Eijun.." _Sial_, Kazuya panik. Ia meletakkan ponsel di atas meja dan mulai mengusap titik-titik air mata kepedihan yang mencoreng wajah Eijun.

"Ada apa? Hey, Eijun?"

Eijun terisak, ia mencoba terdengar sedih. "Apa kau tidak menyanyangiku lagi?"

Kazuya membeliak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Belakangan ini setiap kali kita bertemu, kita semakin sedikit bercakap-cakap, dan menyediakan lebih banyak ruang untuk bercinta." Eijun berbisik parau. "Aku merasa... Kau lebih tertarik pada tubuhku daripada aku secara keseluruhan. Jadi kupikir, mungkin saja kau sekarang hanya memandangku sebagi seorang pemuas nafsu bukan lagi sebagai kekasih atau—mmph!"

Bibir Eijun langsung dibungkam dengan kecupan singkat Kazuya. Ciuman satu detik itu membisukan Eijun sempurna. Kazuya menarik mantan _battery_nya ke pangkuannya dan menghadapnya langsung.

Eijun mulai cemberut. Air matanya berhenti mengalir. Aktingnya gagal.

"Gak aku rekam kalau gitu. Tapi penuhi permintaanku, ya?" Kata Kazuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ukh, apa itu?"

"Jangan kaget aku melampiaskan semua nafsu bejatku." Ucap Kazuya mengusap pipi Eijun.

"Akhirnya ngaku juga kalau bejat."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangkal."

Eijun menghela napas, "Iya deh. Aku gak akan kaget. Tapi awas—"

"Aku yakin pengalaman ini akan selalu kau kenang. Bahkan bisa saja suatu hari kau mendadak menelponku hanya untuk memintaku secepatnya kembali ke Jepang."

Eijun membisu. Tidak paham dengan ucapan Kazuya.

"Aku tahu, Eijun. Semua kelemahanmu sekarang. Perasaan maupun fisik. Menggodamu sangat mudah." Kazuya mulai mengusap leher Eijun yang memang terlihat menggiurkan. Dan akan sangat memalukan bagi Eijun kalau ada sesuatu di sana, "Apa yang kau benci padahal tubuhmu menerimanya. Seberapa dalam rasa jaimmu sampai mau menurutiku. Aku tahu semuanya."

Kazuya mulai menegakkan duduknya, mencium leher Eijun lembut dan mengusap pipinya, "Aku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh dan dalam lagi, seberapa masokis kau ini."

"Dan aku menolak mencari tahu seberapa sadistik kau ini."

Kazuya mendengus, geli mendengar jawaban kekasihnya lalu ia mulai memejamkan mata. Eijun menarik udara ke mulutnya banyak-banyak ketika merasakan bibir dan hidung Kazuya menempel serta mulai menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya dengan lambat dan penuh godaan. Mengendus aromanya. Menghirupnya dengan suara-suara bercampur decak dan desahan rendah yang membuat perut Eijun berputar. Kazuya jelas tahu betul bagaimana caranya membuat ekspresi maupun suara-suara napas yang menyiratkan sensasi birahi juga kehausan—sekaligus undangan bercinta yang membuat siapa saja luluh lantak.

"Hnngh.."

Desahan pertama keluar saat Kazuya menjilati tulang selangkanya. Mengecup, menghisap lalu mengigit dengan keras. Satu tanda berhasil dibuat.

Eijun menunduk cepat, pegangannya pada bahu Kazuya mengerat, ia mencoba mendorong pemuda itu sejenak untuk menatapnya, tapi Kazuya tak menurut. Ia mengedepankan ego menguasainya, terus mengecupi kulit sensitif di leher Eijun tanpa jeda.

"K-Kazuya.." Eijun mengigit bibir. Melihat Kazuya seperti orang mabuk malah membuatnya makin berantakan. "Jangan berbekas." pintanya, lalu mendesah lagi. "_Please_, ini musim panas. Sangat menyiksa jika aku harus pakai syal untuk menutupi—_Nngh_!"

Kedua belah bokongnya diremas keras. Jari-jari Kazuya seperti menancap di daging kenyalnya. Memijit dan meremas dengan penuh penghayatan dan ketelitian seorang bintang porno.

"_Call my name_, Eijun." Bisik Kazuya disela-sela kegiatan menyusuri leher Eijun, membelai dengan ujung hidung, menambahkan kecupan, menghisap di area-area sensitif yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Eijun merintih. "Kazuya..." Ia merasakan tangan Kazuya makin bergerak berani dan mendorong bokongnya mendekat, menindih dan beradu dengan kejantanan Kazuya yang tersembunyi dibalik celana. "Ughh.. Kazuya..."

Bibir Kazuya bergerak naik ke sebelah telinganya. Lidah menjulur, dan ujung lidah yang basah juga hangat dan lembut itu mulai menggelitik cuping telinganya. Mengulum ujung lunaknya, lalu menggigit dengan gemas. "_Senpai_?"

Eijun nyaris menjerit. "Kh… Ka-zuya-_senpai_."

Kazuya dengan sengaja menggesekkan kejantanan mereka. Lalu kembali berbisik "_You make me hard_, Eijun." Lalu menggesek lagi, menciptakan gelenyar aneh yang menyebar cepat dan mencabik-cabik kewarasan Eijun.

Kazuya melonggarkan jarak sejenak. Lalu menarik ujung kaus Eijun dan ia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kaus. Kaus Eijun tidak terlalu longgar, dengan tambahan kepala Kazuya yg ikut masuk, kini pakaiannya terasa sangat ketat.

"_Hh_-_Angh_!"

Eijun otomatis memekikkan desahan serak. Kazuya barusaja menghisap kasar salah satu putingnya. Lalu melepaskannya dengan cepat. Kazuya tidak pernah main dengan cara yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia biasanya selalu memulai dengan sangat-sangat lambat, memastikan bahwa ia telah menyiksa Eijun dengan cukup, membuatnya memohon, barulah menuruti semua keinginannya. Tapi kali ini permainan Kazuya tak bisa ditebak. Usai melompati banyak fase dan menghisap putingnya, pemuda itu justru kembali ke gerak awal yang lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Kazuya membiarkan hembusan napasnya menerpa tonjolan sensitif di dada Eijun. Tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Hanya bernapas dan menghirup seduktif. Sesekali memggesekkan pucuk hidungnya, memberi tiupan geli, lalu kembali mengambil jarak. Gerakan penuh godaan yang membuat Eijun kelojotan.

Ini penyiksaan bagi Eijun. Dia tidak suka gaya permainan yang tarik ulur begini dan hanya menguntungkan satu pihak. Tapi entah kenapa, Kazuya berhenti lebih cepat dari biasanya kali ini. Dia merapikan baju Eijun dan tersenyum, "Aku rasa kau benar. Lebih baik kita mengobrol saja. Tidak baik terlalu banyak bercinta." Ucapnya sangat enteng.

Eijun jadi pening. Tonjolan di celananya sendiri sudah sangat sesak. Dan Kazuya seenak jidat menghentikan permainan. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kazuya-_senpai_..." lirih Eijun mengapit pahanya. Dia tidak mau ditinggal mentah begini.

"Hmm?" Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dia menunduk, dada bidang Kazuya yang dibalut kaos _V-neck_ dan blazer ringan menarik lebih menarik daripada senyuman kecil Kazuya yang bermakna sejuta niat jahat. Tubuhnya yang memanas dan mulai sedikit berkeringat membuat Eijun tidak nyaman, apalagi mengatur deru napasnya yang memberat dan sedikit terpacu. Eijun ingin lanjut, tapi tidak mau di sini. Mereka masih harus menunggu Mei dan Itsuki kembali.

"Eijun?" Panggil Kazuya menyadarkan lamunan Eijun, "Kenapa?" Tanya Kazuya sok polos.

Dan sungguh Eijun ingin meninju tampang sok kekasihnya. Sekali Eijun meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia berpegangan pada kedua pundak Kazuya, sementara yang memangku hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kazuya-_senpai_, aku... ingin lanjut..." ucapnya serak, menahan nafsu sebisa mungkin.

"Mei dan Itsuki sebentar lagi kembali lho, kau serius?" Tanya Kazuya, "Sekitar seperempat jam lagi."

Eijun menggeleng tak apa, dia hanya ingin _senpai_nya sekarang. Menjamah tubuhnya sampai tidak tersisa lagi, "Aku mohon..."

Kazuya menyeringai tipis, dia berniat mengulur waktu selama mungkin, "Tidak bisa, Eijun sayang."

Tangan kanan Kazuya diraih. Eijun mengangkatnya dan tanpa minta izin meraup jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Kazuya. Mengemutnya lembut dan pelan, berusaha memancing Kazuya. Lidahnya sebagai bala bantuan juga menelusuri kedua jari itu sampai ke sela-selanya. Membuat ekspresi seduktif dan erangan kecil yang entah kenapa bisa tercipta.

Tapi bukan Miyuki Kazuya namanya kalau tidak bertindak bangsat. Dia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan. Seakan sosok Eijun hanya pajangan belaka. Membiarkan tangannya juga menjadi alat erotis pemuas nafsu yang diam saja.

"_Senpai_— ngh! Kazuya..." Erang Eijun, dadanya naik turun, matanya yang sayu, dan tindakan yang bisa membuat beberapa orang lupa orientasi seks mereka. Hanya Miyuki Kazuya saja yang tega membuat _pitcher_ kidal ini tersiksa batin sampai memohon hal tak senonoh.

Mata Eijun berkilat menatap Kazuya, diselimuti nafsu dan godaan penuh kebutuhan. Kazuya yakin dengan penampilan seperti ini Eijun mampu membelokkan orientasi seksual siapa saja. Terlebih saat dengan sengaja ia mengulum jari telunjuk Kazuya, memilin dengan ujung lidahnya, membuai dengan lihai. Memejamkan mata dan mengeluarkan suara lenguhan nikmat, lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya erotis, dan membuka mata secara perlahan. Berkedip lambat dan menggoda. Bergoyang. Mengulum keluar-masuk jari panjang Kazuya di mulutnya yang hangat dan basah.

"—ngh! Hmmh, _Senpai_…"

Kazuya menahan napas. Eijun terlalu seksi. Desahan kotornya membuat Kazuya tak bisa berpikir lurus. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin maju dan menerkamnya sekarang juga. Mencabik-cabik pakaiannya, dan menghujamkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin ke lubang anal Eijun. Tapi ia berhasil mengendalikan diri, menjaga tatapan matanya seolah tak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

Eijun nyaris putus harapan. Ia menarik keluar jari Kazuya dari mulutnya lalu mencoba cara paling klasik. Memasang wajah putus asa, dan merosot ke tubuh Kazuya. Bergelayutan di leher dan pundaknya. Kedua tangan terkalung di leher Kazuya, sementara kepalanya menoleh dan menempel dengan leher Kazuya. Pesrsis anak manja yang sedang tersedu. "_Please_, Kazuya..."

Kazuya bernapas berat. Untung baginya Eijun saat ini tak dapat melihat raut wajah yang ia buat. Kazuya menarik napas lalu membuangnya cepat. Mengusap lembut rambut coklat gelap Eijun. "_Please what, baby?"_ Ujarnya dengan nada usil. Namun diam-diam Kazuya melirik jam. Jika Itsuki dan Mei tak punya masalah, harusnya mereka akan kembali kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi.

"Aku menginginkanmu. _Please_..."

Persetan dengan Eijun dan suara seraknya yang seksi. Kazuya yang berjuang mati-matian sekarang. "Hmm? Eijun mau apa?"

"Bercintalah denganku, _Senpai_. Ku mohon. Sekarang juga. Sentuh aku, cium aku, miliki aku sepenuhnya. Sekujur tubuhku."

Bagus, Eijun sudah terang-terangan melemparkan diri sekarang. Kazuya berusaha mengatur napas, juniornya di bawah sana sudah mengeras akibat kalimat lacur yang baru saja Eijun lontarkan di telinganya. Degan gerak perlahan Kazuya masih membelai rambut Eijun, sambil diam diam menahan agar kepala pemuda itu tetap di tempat, tak bergerak. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi dengan cepat meraih ponsel dan membuka _chat room_ dengan Narumiya Mei. Kazuya mulai mengetik dengan cepat.

_**Jangan kembali dulu. Satu jam. Kebutuhan biologis. Urgent. Trims**_.

Dan kirim. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Mei membalas dengan sebuah emoji berbentuk jempol teracung.

Kazuya sedikit lega, tapi belum sepenuhnya lega. Dia melepas sabuknya sendiri dan mendorong Eijun, "Baik, aku menyerah. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan aku akan mengikatmu." Ucapnya lalu melilit pergelangan tangan Eijun yang disatukan dengan sabuk Kazuya erat. Tidak peduli itu membuat Eijun meringis. Yang penting dia tidak banyak bergerak. Kazuya juga mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya. Dia meremasnya sampai membentuk bola bulat dan menyumpalkannya pada mulut Eijun, "Dan janji kau harus menurut."

Eijun mengangguk. Kazuya membaringkan Eijun di atas meja. Melepas celana pendek adik kelasnya, sampai dalamannya juga, sehingga menunjukkan kejantanan yang sudah tegang sempurna. Kazuya menyentuhnya. Menarik garis vertikal ujung sampai pangkalnya dengan telunjuknya, berlanjut sampai pada lubang anal Eijun yang sudah seperti meminta dimasuki secepatnya.

Kali ini Eijun juga berinisatif membuka kakinya selebar yang dia bisa. Dia tidak bisa menahannya karena tangannya diikat. Posisi ini juga membuat Kazuya hampir lepas kendali. Kewarasan Kazuya untungnya sangat besar.

Kaus tipis Eijun disingkap sampai menunjukkan seluruh dada dan perut Eijun yang rata dan seksi. Kazuya mencium pusarnya gemas. Membuat Eijun menggelinjang geli tapi juga keenakan. Sementara kedua tangannya menahan paha Eijun untuk tetap terbuka.

Seandainya mulutnya tidak disumpal, Eijun pasti sudah mengerang memanggil nama Kazuya berkali-kali. Menbuat kekasihnya jauh lebih kalap. Tapi ekspresi yang Eijun tunjukkan sudah cukup membuat Kazuya kalap. Sambil perlahan naik meraup tonjolan di dada kiri Eijun, Kazuya mulai mengusap pelan kejantanan Eijun. Menggodanya nakal tanpa ada niat membuat Eijun lebih nikmat.

Hisapan dan gigitan membuat tonjolan _pink_ kecoklatan itu sedikit mengeras dan memerah. Tidak lupa Kazuya juga memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Masa bodoh dengan amukan Eijun nanti. Yang penting ia puas sekarang.

_Ini bukan cara bercinta yang normal_, setitik kesadaran dan kewarasan yang tersisa di dalam diri Eijun berkata. Pada awal mereka memutuskan untuk bersama dan menjalin komitmen sebagai pasangan kekasih, Kazuya masih sempat memperlakukannya dengan lembut, gerakannya hati-hati namun dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat ranjang berderik dan sekujur tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti tempo tarikan dan dorongan yang Kazuya berikan. Awalnya, Kazuya benar-benar berperilaku seperti kekasih yang wajar. Meminta izinnya terlebih dahulu, memasang wajah manis, dan menghujaninya dengan ribuan mantra cinta yang membuat Eijun merasa seperti di surga.

Tapi masa-masa itu hanya bertahan selama satu bulan pertama. Di bulan selanjutnya ketika mereka bertemu, Kazuya langsung menerjang ke arahnya menghimpitnya ke dinding dan berperilaku seperti orang mesum yang kehausan. Ia mengendalikan semua jalannya permainan. Menggoda Eijun tanpa ampun, dan bertindak demi kepuasannya sendiri, mengurung Eijun dalam siksaan kenikmatan tanpa memberinya celah untuk membalas. Saat mereka selesai dan Eijun bertanya, Kazuya justru balas menyeringai dan berkata kalau itu semua salahnya sendiri karena berhasil membangunkan keperibadian dan jiwa bejat seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Eijun tahu seharusnya ia menampar Kazuya saat itu, tapi yang terjadi ia justru merasa malu sekaligus tersanjung karena bisa membuat Kazuya sangat _horny_. Mereka memang pasangan tak waras.

Sejatinya, sampai sekarangpun Eijun tak setuju seratus persen dengan cara Kazuya. Ini membuatnya tampak seperti gigolo atau sekadar budak seks. Tapi usai kegiatan bercinta, Kazuya selalu bersikap sangat manis dan penuh rasa sayang padanya. Mengecupi punggung tangannya dan memujinya sangat hebat, menciumi seluruh wajahnya, juga mengelus rambutnya dengan belaian lembut. Membersihkan tubuhnya, memandikannya dengan teliti, mengelap dengan handuk, membantunya berpakaian, lalu membungkusnya dalam selimut dan mendekapnya hangat, membiarkannya tidur dan istirahat. Saat terbangun, ia akan disambut dengan pemandangan seorang Miyuki Kazuya yang memakai celemek dan berdiri di dapur, memasak untuknya.

Obsesi Kazuya soal seks memang kadang kala benar-benar diluar nalar Eijun. Tapi ketika memikirkan bahwa Kazuya melakukan hal sejenis ini terhadap wanita atau pria lain, membuat Eijun merasa tak rela juga. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu sebejat apa Miyuki Kazuya sesungguhnya, ia ingin Kazuya hanya menunjukkan hal ini di depannya. Karena itulah Eijun kebanyakan hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan di atas garis-garis yang sudah Kazuya ukir. Mungkin Kazuya benar, Eijun memang masokis.

"Eijun,"

Belaian di pipi kiri dan panggilan pelan itu menyentaknya. Eijun mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunan panjang dan menyadari Kazuya kini tengah memandanginya penuh selidik.

"Kau memikirkan hal lain." Kazuya berkata dengan dingin. Tampak cemburu. Bodohnya, Eijun justru berpikir sikapnya ini manis walau tatapannya mengerikan.

"Mnngh.." Eijun tak bisa menjawab, mulutnya masih disumpal.

Kazuya mendengus dan menyeringai, lalu menarik diri dan berdiri dengan gaya berkacak pinggang. "Baik, kalau begitu kita akan lakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki konsentrasimu, Sayangku."

Eijun menelan ludah. Ia tak bisa menebak permainan jenis apa lagi yang akan Kazuya berikan padanya. Kazuya memandanginya seolah sedang berusaha membaca keadaan di lapangan bisbol. Tatapan intens seorang _catcher_ yang berambisi menguasai jalannya pertandingan. Eijun telah terkesima pada tatapan itu selama bertahun-tahun. Lantas Kazuya menyeringai tipis, ia meraih segelas minuman yang semula dipesan. Mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi di atas tubuh Eijun lalu menuangkan isinya tepat di atas tubuh polos Eijun.

Cairan dingin itu membasahi kulitnya, membuat Eijun menggelinjang, melengkung dan terhempas akan sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba datang membasahi tubuhnya yang terasa panas.

"Kau ingat aku tidak suka makanan atau minuman manis, bukan?" Kazuya bertanya tenang, Eijun terengah, mengangguk sebisanya. Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Tapi aku suka kalau meminumnya dengan cara seperti ini." Ia berkedip penuh pesona. "Aku akan meminum semua yang membasahi tubuhmu, Eijun. Akan kujilati dan kuhisap semuanya tanpa sisa. Apa kau keberatan?"

Eijun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kazuya tersenyum puas, "Bagus." Ia berkata. Kemudian Kazuya membungkuk dan menjilati rakus seluruh cairan manis yang membasahi tubuh Eijun. Membuat tubuh Eijun kejang-kejang. Kazuya menyeret lidahnya yang hangat di sekujur tubuhnya, bermain di pusarnya. Kazuya membuat suara-suara kecupan dan ciuman basah nan seksi yang membuat setitik keawarasn yang tersisa di dalam tubuh Eijun hancur jadi debu.

Eijun ingin mengerang, mendesah, melolongkan nama Kazuya dengan teriakan penuh kenikmatan. Tapi mulutnya dibungkam, dan ia hanya bisa menggerit, menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang lalu merasakan air liurnya membasahi sapu tangan Kazuya, juga menetes dari sudut mulutnya.

Setelah berhasil menghabisi semua cairan yang ditumpahkannya ke tubuh Eijun, Kazuya lalu menarik diri. Kazuya lalu meminum sedikit cairan yang tersisa dari gelasnya, kemudian menjepit salah satu pecahan es di mulutnya. Ia duduk mengangkangi Eijun, membungkuk di atas tubuh Eijun. Bagian tubuh Kazuya yang mengeras menempel di atas perut Eijun. Memberi tekanan kuat yang membuat Eijun kian menggila. Eijun mengeluh, ia ingin Kazuya berada di dalam dirinya.

Kazuya menyentuh dagu Eijun dengan es yang terjepit di bibirnya. Kazuya membawa es itu turun dari dagu, ke leher, ke dada, melewati tonjolan di dadanya yang mengeras dan menonjol tinggi. Es yang dingin itu membelai putingnya, berputar, bermain di sana. Eijun mengerang, ini terlalu nikmat. Kazuya membawa lagi es itu ke tonjolan yang lainnya, lalu turun ke ulu hati, ke perut, dan berakhir tepat di atas pusarnya. Mencair dalam pusaran rasa dingin dan panas. Tubuh Eijun melengkung, kedua pahanya terbuka lebar sekarang, ia ingin Kazuya. Sangat-sangat ingin.

Mudah bagi Kazuya menggoda Eijun. Sentuhan kecil yang merambat pada kulit lembut Eijun sudah cukup membuatnya terangsang. Yang Kazuya paham, sensitifnya kulit Eijun yang dibarengi pikiran bejatnya membayangkan kira-kira bahaya semacam apa yang akan Kazuya berikan membuat Eijun mudah sekali terbawa. Kazuya menyadari ini sekitar dua minggu setelah pertama kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Kazuya yang menyapu lembut lengan Eijun dengan ujung jemarinya, niatnya ingin memberi sentuhan manis justru dihadiahi erangan kecil yang benar-benar ditahan.

Bukan reaksi yang Kazuya kira. Dia membayangkan awalnya Eijun akan tersipu malu dan memprotes kalau geli, sekalian marah-marah gak jelas, tapi reaksinya di luar dugaan Kazuya. Pipi yang bersemu samar, kelopak mata yang sedikit mengernyit menahan sesuatu, bibir yang mengatup rapat menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan sirat mata yang malah menunjukkan hal menyimpang.

Kazuya awalnya tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya. Kekasihnya mudah terangsang hanya karena hal kecil, lebih sepele lagi. Padahal Kazuya ingat sejak pertama bertemu, Eijun seperti tidak punya privasi di tubuhnya jika berhubungan dengan kontak fisik. Ditendang Kuramochi, dirangkul Kanemaru, tidur saling bersandar dengan Furuya, atau kontak fisik lain.

Ditambah fakta, dia tanpa sadar mengerang di tempat umum. Sebuah kedai ramai dan orang-orang bisa mendengarnya kapan saja. Kazuya yang iseng malah malu dan meminta maaf. Dan Eijun hanya diam entah memikirkan apa. Kazuya mencoba manerima fakta, dan mengontrol dirinya agar tetap waras memperlakukan Eijun selembut mungkin. Tapi terkututlah percobaan pertama yang membongkar semua fakta kalau Eijun murni masokis, entah sang kekasih sadar atau tidak. Kazuya ingin lebih jauh menjahili, menyiksa, atau mempermainkannya di ranjang atau di luar sana. Dia ingin mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi.

Kazuya puas melihat atas karya seni yang dia ciptakan. Eijun sudah kacau dan hanya bisa menurut. Dia mengambil seutas tali kecil yang menjadi hiasan tempat tissu. Dililitkan pada pangkal kejatanan Eijun sangat kuat.

"Eijun, kau bisa ejakulasi kalau aku perbolehkan. Selama itu nikmati saja, ya. Dan jangan lupa tahan suaramu." Kazuya tersenyum dengan satu telunjuknya menenpel pada bibirnya, dan sudut mata Eijun dia terkagum dengan seksinya seorang Miyuki Kazuya, tatapan itu sungguh tidak pernah membuat Eijun puas. Niat jahatnya dan siksaannya, Eijun terjerat.

Kazuya mulai pemanasan dengan menggoda lubang anal Eijun yang sejak tadi berkedut terangsang. Satu jari telunjuk yang mencoba masuk pun langsung seperti terhisap, meminta Kazuya untuk lebih dari ini. Rasa panas melelehkan jari Kazuya.

Reaksi yang imut.

Eijun terengah-engah dengan keras. Kazuya dapat melihat jelas bahwa saat ini kekasihnya itu sepenuhnya hanya berkonsentrasi pada suaranya dan sentuhannya. Selain itu Eijun tampaknya sudah lupa segala hal. Tidak peduli lagi. Melihat Eijun sampai seperti ini membuat Kazuya girang bukan main, tapi ia harus tetap manahan diri. Masih belum. Ia masih harus meyiksa Eijun lagi.

Ia harus membuat pengalaman ini menjadi kenangan yang membekas dalam dan mendarah daging bagi mereka berdua. Kazuya harus mengingat dan merekam baik-baik tiap detail Eijun kali ini di dalam ingatannya. Ekspresi di wajahnya, reaksi tubuhnya, erangan tertahannya, semua suara dan tatapan putus asanya. Kazuya akan memutar kembali ingatan tentang hari ini saat ia berada di Amerika dan harus terpisah jauh dari Eijun. Kazuya akan menggunakan kejadian hari ini sebagai klip video erotis pribadi di dalam kepalanya yang akan ia putar berulang-ulang untuk membantunya bermastrubasi.

"Oh, Sayang," Kazuya berbisik, menggeram tertahan saat merasakan dinding-dinding rektum Eijun menjepit kuat satu jarinya. Kazuya menariknya sebentar lantas mendorong dua jarinya sekaligus masuk dalam lubang Eijun.

Eijun terkesiap. Mengerang. Kejang karena kebutuhan. Kazuya nyaris kalap. Tapi ia berhasil mengulas satu seringai di bibirnya dan menatap lekat ke mata Eijun seraya berkata. "Siap untukku begitu cepat," katanya saat merasakan Eijun mulai basah.

Jari-jari Kazuya bergerak perlahan-lahan, menggoda, masuk, keluar, dan Eijun menekan kearahnya, memiringkan pinggul ke atas. Tak sabar. Meminta lebih. Eijun bergoyang dengan erotis, menghipnotis, membuat Kazuya mendesis.

"Kau serakah, tak sabaran." Tegur Kazuya perlahan, dan ibu jarinya berputar-putar pada bagian yang paling sensitif dari Eijun yang sudah sangat ia hapal, kemudian ia menekan ke bawah.

Eijun merintih keras dan tubuhnya melonjak dibalik jari-jari Kazuya yang terlatih. Kazuya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ini indah. Pemandangan ini sangat indah di matanya. Kazuya mendongak ke arah Eijun selagi jari-jarinya masih bekerja, masuk, keluar, menekan, membuka dan melebarkan jalur. Eijun balik menatapnya. Berkedip lembut di bawah cahaya lampu. Tatapan lapar, dan Kazuya tahu Eijun ingin menyentuhnya. Matanya memohon agar Kazuya melepas ikatan yang menjerat kedua tangannya. Maka Kazuya mendekat ke wajahnya, menjilat, menggigit lalu berbisik di sebelah telinganya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Eijun." Suara halus Kazuya membuat Eijun bertambah ketat di bawah sana. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan menurut hari ini. Aku suka kekasih manis yang penurut. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku, oke?"

Kemudian Kazuya menunduk dan mulai menyerang lehernya, mencium bertubi-tubi dan meninggalkan banyak bercak merah keunguan di kulit lembut kekasihnya. Jari-jarinya masih bergerak berirama dalam lubang Eijun, ibu jarinya berputar-putar dan menekan. Tangan satunya menyibak rambut Eijun ke samping kepala dan memegang kepalanya agar tetap di tempat. Lidah Kazuya mengikuti gerakan jarinya, memiliki, menguasai, memonopoli Eijun seutuhnya.

Eijun mulai kepayahan saat ia tak berhenti bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangan Kazuya. Kazuya mencoba menggerakkan tangannya lembut, membuat Eijun merasa dibawa kembali dari tepi jurang. Kazuya bertahan melakukan ini lagi dan lagi. Sangat menikmati saat membuat Eijun jadi frustrasi.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu," Kazuya berkata di kulit lehernya. Tangan yang semula di kepala Eijun kini bergerak turun dan menekan ujung kejantanan Eijun dengan ibu jari. Menekan keras lalu membelai lembut dalam gerak berputar. Eijun hilang akal. Berantakan di bawah tangan Kazuya. Kazuya tersenyum. "Kau begitu dekat dan begitu jauh. Tertahan tak bisa keluar. Apa ini menyenangkan?"

Eijun menggeleng lemah. Air matanya yang mengalir dan manik coklat keemasannya berkaca-kaca, meminta ampun atas apa saja kesalahannya yang dia lakukan sejak tadi. Ketakutan pada Kazuya sampai menjauhinya secara sengaja. Atau kejadian lalu yang Eijun tidak sadar melakukannya.

Dia memohon dari sirat mata itu untuk melepaskan dirinya dan biar dirinya saja yang mendominasi permainan jika Kazuya hanya bermain-main saja. Ini sungguh membuat kepalanya pusing, pening, dan disetrum banyak hal. Terutama sekujur tubuhnya. Digelitik listrik statis yang awalnya berpusat dari satu titik Kazuya ciptakan. Memabukkan. Sangat menggoda. Dan terlalu terhanyut. Apalagi dirinya rasanya sangat ingin ejakulasi, cairan precumnya tidak bisa keluar. Gara-gara Kazuya sialan yang terlampau bejatnya. Pokoknya salahnya Kazuya. Tapi Eijun tidak bisa menolak. Dirinya yang lain sangat menikmati ini dan ingin berlanjut selamanya.

Ketika Kazuya melebarkan kedua jarinya di dalam rektum Eijun yang semakin merapat, Eijun merasa seperti dirobek sesuatu dari dalam. Tapi bukan sakit yang dirasa. Apalagi dengan Kazuya yang bermain dan memijat lembut sesuatu yang ada di bawah kejantanan Eijun. Dua bola kembarnya digoda, dielus, dan diremas lembut.

Tubuh Eijun menggelinjang, dadanya membusung dan kepalanya mendongak. Dia ingin berpegangan pada sesuatu agar tidak _'jatuh'_. Meremas apapun juga guna bisa menahan rasa yang luar biasa nikmatnya ini.

Kazuya mulai menyerah ketika kedua paha Eijun yang semula terbuka justru bergerak mengapit tangannya yang selama ini masih bermain di lubang Eijun. Gesekan dari kulit halus dan hangat Eijun di kulit tangannya, jepitan longgar, serta bagaimana paha Eijun yang sintal itu mengamit lengannya membuat napas Kazuya teredam. Suara erangan dalam dan tipis meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Eijun sukses menggodanya. Belum lagi aroma pheromon yang kian kuat menguar dari ceruk leher Eijun. Menyengat hidungnya habis-habisan, membuat kepala Kazuya pusing dan ereksinya berdiri tegak di bawah sana.

"_Shit!_ Eijun." Kazuya mengumpat tertahan, memejamkan mata, dan menggigit satu lagi spot di leher Eijun untuk menahan desahannya. "Kau benar-benar pendendam. Kau berniat balas menyerang ku, hm?"

Eijun membusungkan dada, melengkung dengan liukan erotis ke atas, membiarkan cahaya lampu menyoroti betapa eksotis warna kulitnya. Kazuya menahan napas, ia merasakan dua jarinya kini terjepit sangat kuat di antara dinding-dinding rektum Eijun yang menghisap dalam tarian persuasif yang seksi.

_Aku. Ingin. Kau. _

Kazuya bernapas dengan berat, lalu menarik jarinya dari dalam tubuh Eijun. Kazuya duduk mengangkangi Eijun dan menatap lekat ke matanya. "Lihat ke sini." Titahnya, lantas tangannya bergerak menurunkan retsleting celananya, dan seketika kejantannya menyembul keras dari balik lapisan abu-abu boxer _Calvin Klein_.

Kazuya bisa melihat Eijun menelan ludah, maka ia tersenyum samar. Kazuya membebaskan kejantannya yang keras dan besar, membiarkannya teracung di atas tubuh Eijun. "Kau menginginkan _ini_, Sayang?" Tanya Kazuya kalem, dengan sengaja membelai halus kejantannya sendiri dan memberi Eijun tatapan menggoda.

Eijun mengangguk kuat-kuat. Kazuya balas menyeringai. "Bagus, karena _milikku ini_ juga sangat menginginkanmu." Ia berkata, kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak melakukan aktivitas yang berbeda. Tangan kiri bergerak melepaskan ikatan yang selama ini menyiksa kejantanan sang kekasih sementara tangan kanan menarik keluar gumpalan sapu tangan yang menyumpal mulut Eijun. Lalu tubuhnya bergerak mendekat, membungkuk dan menindih Eijun untuk mengambil ciuman di bibirnya.

Kazuya memerangkap tubuh Eijun dalam pelukannya erat-erat. Bahu lebar dan lengan kokohnya mendekap tubuh Eijun yang lebih kecil tanpa celah mengelak. Sedang satu tangannya yang lain meremas kejantanan Eijun di bawah sana, memberi kepuasan dan kenikmatan melalui pijitan dan remasan. Kejantanan Kazuya sendiri kini menempel di perut Eijun, menekan kuat dan mengirimkan sensasi gelenyar aneh bercampur geli yang sukses memperpanas keadaan.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam detik yang tak mampu lagi Kazuya hitung. Aroma dari mulut Eijun serta perpaduan rasa sirup maple, napasnya terasa panas saat Kazuya menjilati sekujur rongga mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah mereka bertemu lalu saling beradu dalam goyangan sensual. Kazuya mengulum semua yang mampu ia raih di bibir dan rongga mulut Eijun. Giginya menjepit dan menggigit dengan gemas bibir bawah Eijun yang sudah membengkak. Napas mereka beradu ribut satu sama lain. Berisi decakan dan gumam nikmat serta desahan yang menggerit serak di tenggorokan.

Ciuman Kazuya mulai terlalu rakus saat Eijun akhirnya mencapai pelepasan pertama, cairan hangatnya membasahi tangan Kazuya, membuat Kazuya tersenyum di tengah-tengah pergulatan bibir yang sengit itu. Kemudian tangan Kazuya naik dan membingkai kuat rahang Eijun untuk menunjukkan dominasi mutlak atas ciuman mereka.

_Aku akan memuaskanmu tepat setelah ini, Eijun_, Kazuya berjanji dalam hati. Lantas ia merasakan Eijun mengeluh di tengah-tengah ciuman itu, mendongakkan kepala ke arahnya sebelum kemudian jatuh lemas.

Kazuya menarik diri, berkedip. Ia memandangi tubuh Eijun yang kini terkulai lemas di bawahnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan napasnya tampak halus, wajahnya terilihat kelelahan, dan Eijun benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Kazuya mengerjap. Tangannya menepuk pipi Eijun pelan.

"Eijun?"

Tak ada respon, hanya ada deru napas konstan. Kazuya tertegun, berkedip-kedip dan otaknya membaca situasi. Wajah Eijun memerah, keringat mengkilap membahasi nyaris sekujur tubuhnya, napasnya terlihat berat meski tampak teratur, naik turun dadanya agak tak wajar.

"Eijun?" Panggil Kazuya lagi, kali ini dengan halus menyibak helaian poninya yang jatuh nyaris menutupi mata. Lantas Kazuya menyentuh keningnya, merasakan suhu tubuhnya kemudian membeliak. "Kau demam?"

Tentu saja Eijun tak bisa menjawab. Kazuya mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia tak sadar Eijun sedang demam? Cepat-cepat ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Eijun, melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. Dan seketika menyesal begitu mendapati jejak merah dan sedikit kulit Eijun terkelupas akibat ikatan kuat sabuk Kazuya. Kazuya mengecupi pergelangan tangan itu singkat.

"Maaf, aku terlalu kasar padamu." Kazuya berbisik pelan, kemudian merapikan pakaian Eijun. Ia menahan napas ketika membersihkan sisa cairan percum Eijun dengan tissu. Mati-matian menahan gejolak seks saat harus melihat tubuh bagian bawah Eijun yang telanjang, dan memakaikan celananya dengan cepat.

Kazuya mengangkat tubuh Eijun dengan hati-hati dan menyandarkannya ke kursi. Mengelus rambutnya, dan membiarkan kepala Eijun bersandar ke bahu dan dadanya. Ia juga melepas blazernya lalu menggunakanya untuk menyelimuti Eijun. Kazuya meringis kecil saat menyadari berapa banyak tanda yang ia buat dileher mulus sang kekasih, Eijun pasti akan mengamuk setelah ini.

Napas hangat Eijun meniup area sekitar leher dan telinganya. Kazuya masih terangsang. Ereksinya di bawah sana masih berdiri tegak bahkan setelah Eijun berhenti mendesah atau menggodanya. Melihat tubuh Eijun yang tak sadarkan diri serta wajahnya yang terpejam semanis bayi tetap membuat birahinya menembus akal sehat.

"_Geez, sial_." Kazuya mengumpat, mengigit bibir bawahnya sementara tangannya mulai bergerak menggenggam kejantananya yang kaku. "Sekarang aku yang ditinggal mentah-mentah." Ia menggeram tertahan, menoleh untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara helai rambut Eijun dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam untuk menambah rangsangan seksualnya.

"Bagus sekali, Eijun. Sekarang kau justru tidur manis, sementara aku harus _bermain solo_."

* * *

**_Selesai_**

* * *

_Valky-san, ini kita gak sampe klimaks kan ya?_

**Nanggung, vujang :v**

_Kan rencana awal emang gitu_

**Kalo gantung saya geregetan sendiri**

_Lah, dari awal situ yang bilang mau ecchi aja, gak sampe ml, gimana si_

**Nggak nyangka plotnya bakal gini. Saya menyesal :')**

_Itsuki sama Mei rencana awalmu buat apaan sih?_

**Sebenarnya mau tetep di situ aja.  
Mereka berempat ngobrol, tapi diem-diem tangan Miyuki nakal ke Eijun.**

_Eh? What? Aku mikirin itu dilema lho, dan pada akhirnya dengan SWAG aku mutusin, Oke, Usir!__Gomen!_

**Gapapa kok :)**

(beberapa saat kemudian setelah aiko menulis ending…)

***twitch* Aiko-san ini maksudnya apa ya? Untung jauh. *kepal tinju***

_:p_

**Tanganku gatal ingin nabok**


End file.
